godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:King Pacific
Welcome Hi, welcome to Godzhell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Extinct Rares page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torag Fails (Talk) 06:54, January 3, 2011 Hey I noticed you have been helping out a lot on the extinct rares page. Just wanted to let you know that it's really appreciated and it's nice to have someone looking after it since i don't get on godzhell much anymore and can't keep up with what's rare and what isn't. Thanks a million and keep up the good work :D. ~Im Chris Hey next time you're on Godz leave me a message on my talk page. I should get an email on my phone and I'll get on if I can but I need to talk to you. Thanks ~Im Chris. Hey I changed the password back because the wiki community gave me owner rights over this wiki since bobthechickenpea is no longer active, but I've made you an admin on this profile ~Im Chris. 05:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Im Chris Also quit putting adamtheowner back on wall of infamy i hacked his account he doesn't need to be on there anymore Quick question. Im just wondering if Im allowed to delete pages. I've seen a few that are irrevelent, don't exist in-game, or are just advertisments. Sethg 23:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Examples I did mean actual deletion, pages like "dragon godsword", and "ruby" are good examples. the dragon godsword doesnt exist, to my understanding, and the "ruby" page is just advertising for information. Sethg 02:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I know I can't delet them myself, so can I just recomend them to you so you can take a look? Sethg 02:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! That dragon godsword page has always bothered me. I'll let you know if I find anything else like that. Sethg 20:58, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey pacific, just wondering if you got my email. ~The Goldfish Canadite for deletion Could you please take a look at the "dragon claws" page, thanks. possible extinct? I came across something called "unfermented wine", I couldnt find any info on it. Can you tell me if its an extinct or not? thanks. Sethg 18:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks, again. thanks, I was just confused as to why I couldnt find any info on it. Sethg 06:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC) G.M.A Dear, Archy if you have any beans you wanna spill out of the can please let me know so we can together make Godzhell more interesting. I have done some research so sometime when we meet up again i can give you information of what i found. G.M.A would also like you to join, so make your self at home, from Godzhell Mythical Alliance and your old pal jjlcoolj2000 (king troll) Duel Isle quick tell about that tele at hang does it have any extincts? the top one not the dragons by king troll emergency! Broster lost all his black platebodies, then he quit. Sethg (talk) 00:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) wily cat hey pacific, i got a item called wily cat. i dont know much about it and i need more information on it. is it a extinct? can you just tell me by writting on my talk page. thank you ibos 100 i need to talk to u pacific this is takenotes when should i contact you hey pacific, i need to talk to you about 2 or 3 things. will you still be available or the same email or do i need to contact you by something else. ibos 100 pacific lets be honest here you took off "black platebody" off because you do not like the fact Ibos 100 has it. the reason why is because when Broster had it you still kept it on extinct paged so just put it back on extincts peace out sincerely jjlcoolj (king troll) jjlcoolj is my second version of jjlcoolj2000 your right... it is stupid that all these little things are showing up, and ive been blinded by greed....... Im sorry if I caused you any greif, or if anybody else has. hopefully, everyone will come to realise what they are doing too....Sethg (talk) 02:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) BS the pacific you assume you dont know for sure you have to be certain and not assume just admit pacific you cant accept the fact ibos 100 has it. until then you should put it back on extincts broster doesnt have it only you and ibos 100 we both know what your saying is bs oh well you can play these lil games well nice talking to you jjlcoolj (king troll) Jesse Please do something about jesse erasing the content from those pages. I restored the ones he erased, and wiped the one that he made, if you would delete that. Sethg (talk) 22:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hmm... Dakota told me your trying to get my account back, which im inclined to believe. If you use it to try to get any certain "items" i may have, your going to get the same answer megaupload did. if your just being a freind, then thanks. If dakota lied, please let me know. Sethg (talk) 13:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) there wont be any negotiation involved. Its either "this" or "that". And you know EXACTLY what items im talking about. That account doesnt mean that much to me anymore, it was the same thing when "sethp" got hacked oh-so many months ago. If im sounding a bit harsh, its because im sick of megaupload's bullshit. But thank you, if you do plan on doing something. Sethg (talk) 02:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Is this some sort of talk page that i never knew of? -Twistndshout ok then. well, thank you for trying. jj is back and annoying the living hell out of me. so i might a bit irritable. yup... well, Came to say that you were right about those new addy items not being rare for long (yes, I know this is a late response). I should have seen it coming, I guess I thought too highly of Ethan. If you get on anytime soon, id like to chat with you for a bit. Sethg (talk) 07:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) BTW Are you going to try to get more players on godzhell? or do you think its a lost cause. Cool Looking forward to next summer then.Sethg (talk) 13:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Been waiting. I have been waiting to see you for awhile now. Hope to have a chat about the population problem. Sethg (talk) 20:15, December 19, 2012 (UTC) BAN HIM. Ok look, I just spent an hour undoing all the damage, the pages that I cant undo are as follows; Resignation.,Official List of Godzhell Staff Members, and Ibos 100's User page. Please fix those pages if you could, and ban this guy (I'm pretty sure it was adam) Sorry man :| Jack, I want to say sorry for how I acted on thursday. My anger got the best of me. If you accept my apology, please leave a message on my talk page. Sethg (talk) 18:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) BYE JACK. Please remove "Firefaux" from the wall of fame. Ciao.